Where's my angel ?
by Nakixaoi
Summary: Uruha va mal et ressasse tous ses souvenirs, et la pluie n'arrange pas son moral... OS The gazette, yaoi


Auteur: Nakixaoi  
Source: Gazette  
prairing: Uruha x ... Surprise xD  
disclamer: Ils ne m'appartiennent pas x) (Malheureusement T.T)  
genre : Drame, tragédie, yaoi.  
Note : D'habitude, je n'aime pas écrire des fics tristes... Mais là c'est une exception... En espérant que ça vous plaise !

_People always leave..._

Tu es parti ce matin mon cœur, lentement tu as quitté le lit, mettant un terme à notre relation chaotique que je pensais pouvoir encore sauver. Tu n'as presque rien emporté, hormis tes clé de voiture et ta guitare, me laissant seul avec mes larmes. Même pas un mot à mon égard ne trainait sur la table, pas d'excuses, aucunes explications... Rien que le néant, le vide immense qui désormais m'aspire, me dévorant de l'intérieur. Je me sens dépérir à petits feux, rien ne me fait plus envie, si ce n'est de te voir franchir cette porte et de te sentir me prendre dans tes bras comme à ton habitude... Mais au fond de moi, je sais pertinemment que tu ne reviendras pas. J'ai mal, j'ai mal parce que je suis devenu dépendant de toi à un point que je n'imaginais même pas, désormais, depuis que tu es parti, mon monde s'est écroulé et plus rien ne peut remplacer ton absence, plus rien ne peut combler le vide béant que tu as laissé en m'abandonnant. Dehors il pleut, je regarde les gouttes s'abattre sur le carreau et descendre lentement pour finir par s'écraser au sol comme mes larmes en cet instant. Je me souviens d'un poème que j'avais appris qui disait: « Il pleure dans mon cœur comme il pleut sur la ville » A l'époque je ne comprenais pas. Maintenant je sais. Je découvre le sens de cette phrase. Il est certaines choses en notre monde - bien cruel d'ailleurs - que nous comprenons uniquement au moment où nous les vivons et en cet instant, je me dis que j'aurais préféré ne jamais connaître le sens de cette phrase. Il pleut de plus en plus fort et malgré le fait que tu m'aies abandonné là mon ange, j'ai encore et toujours peur pour toi. Je me demande si tu es à l'abri, je me demande où tu es, je me demande si le fait d'être loin de moi te blesse autant que moi je souffre en cet instant.  
J'ai peur, j'ai peur que mes espoirs soient réellement vains; que tu ne reviennes pas et qu'à tes yeux je ne représente vraiment plus rien. Que vais-je devenir moi sans toi ? As-tu pensé aux conséquences de ton acte ? Non, tu n'as pensé qu'à toi, comme d'habitude... Depuis combien de temps te prépares-tu à partir ? Car je te connais assez bien pour savoir que tu n'es pas parti sur un coup de tête... Mais pourquoi ? Notre couple allait-il si mal que cela ? Reviens, je t'en supplie, je suis prêt à tout sacrifier pour que tu reviennes, je ferais tout ce que tu voudras tant que tu seras là, prêt de moi, alors s'il te plaît, reviens, tu ne peux décemment pas me laisser comme ça... Que fais-tu de nous ? De tout ce que nous avons vécu ? A moins que tout cela n'eut été qu'un jeu pour toi, que depuis le début tu aies fait semblant et que je n'eusse été qu'une marionnette entre tes doigts...  
Je me souviens du jour où je t'ai remarqué pour la première fois, il y a trois ans... Ruki, qui à l'époque était mon meilleur ami, m'avait supplié de l'accompagner à une soirée et j'avais accepté, le suivant la mine boudeuse. J'avais envie de tuer mon petit nain pour m'avoir trainé là bas, lorsque je t'ai vu, riant aux éclats avec tes amis qu'à l'époque je ne connaissais pas, et qu'aujourd'hui j'apprécie énormément, Kai et Reita. Tu riais, insouciant, ta chemise légèrement entrouverte, un verre à la main, tes cheveux foncés retombant en cascade sur ta nuque. Je te trouvais beau, magnifique même, tes yeux pétillaient, ta bouche m'attirait, je n'avais qu'une seule envie, pouvoir venir la croquer... Ton corps tout entier était « un appel au viol », avais-je pensé en cet instant, réutilisant une des expressions de Ruki. C'était la première fois que j'étais autant attiré par quelqu'un que je ne connaissais pas... je ne savais comment t'aborder... pour la première fois, un homme arrivait à me décontenancer, car en temps normal, je n'avais pas peur de draguer... Mais toi, c'était diffèrent. Ruki remarqua que je ne faisais que de te dévorer des yeux depuis le début de la soirée et força un peu les choses en entamant la conversation avec tes amis Kai et Reita. Toi et moi étions restés silencieux, nous regardant de temps à autre, Ruki invita Reita à danser et me lança un regard, signifiant qu'il fallait que j'en fasse autant avec toi. Je réfléchissais au meilleur moyen de te proposer une danse, lorsque tu me sortis de ma rêverie et me proposa de sortir fumer. Temps pis pour la danse, j'aurais au moins une occasion d'entamer la conversation... encore fallait-il trouver les mots... m'étais-je dis. Mais les mots sont sortis tous seuls, entre toi et moi, le courant était passé, nous nous revîmes souvent et à peine deux semaines plus tard, après avoir capturé mon cœur une première fois, tu emportais avec toi ma liberté et mon corps, m'enchaînant à toi en tant que ton petit ami. Je n'aurais jamais pensé pouvoir être aussi heureux qu'avec toi mon amour...  
Je t'en supplie, reviens, me remémorer tous ces souvenirs ne me fait que plus mal sans toi... Tu me manques déjà... Je t'aime, je t'aime tellement tu sais... Je ne peux pas vivre sans toi...  
Je me souviens aussi de notre première fois, et ça, crois moi, je ne pourrais jamais l'oublier. Je ne pourrais jamais oublier tes doux baisers découvrant chaque parcelle de mon corps, tes mains si fines et si graciles me caressant avec douceur, ta langue effleurant ma peau, traçant des arabesques. Ton regard, qui malgré le désir et l'envie dont il brillait, trahissait aussi un amour profond et la peur de me faire mal. Je me rappelle à quel point cela m'avait touché, et les larmes de joie que j'avais versées en cet instant lorsque je m'étais rendu compte à quel point j'étais précieux pour toi. Tu as essuyé mes larmes calmement et m'a embrassé le plus tendrement possible, murmurant un « je t'aime » presque inaudible. Ensuite, nos caresses devinrent plus poussées, nous étions plongées dans le délice de la proximité de nos sexes, de la chaleur de la pièce et de l'intensité de notre désir. Plus rien ne comptait si ce n'était le plaisir mutuel que nous nous infligions en cet instant et l'amour immense que nous éprouvions l'un pour l'autre. Lentement, avec une infinie douceur, tu t'es approprié mon corps, me faisant tiens à jamais. Et en fermant les yeux ce soir là, je me souviens avoir pensé que mon seul et unique souhait était de pouvoir passer ma vie au creux de tes bras, si ce n'est l'éternité. Jamais je n'aurais pensé que l'on puisse se séparer. Qu'un jour tu déciderais de me quitter.  
Je me sens si misérable mon cœur, assis là, sur cette fenêtre, à t'attendre alors que tu ne reviendras peut être jamais, à ressasser tous nos souvenirs, désormais seules preuves du passé. C'est tout ce qu'il me reste de toi, des réminiscences qui s'effacent, se modifient avec le temps. Je ne veux pas t'oublier, je ne peux pas t'oublier. Les larmes coulent de plus belle sur mes joues à cette simple pensée. Je m'en veux, parce que je me sens coupable de ton départ. Je m'en veux de n'avoir pas réagi plus tôt, de ne m'être rendu compte de rien. Je me morfonds de toi, tu t'es insinué en moi, vicieusement telle une drogue et désormais je ne peux plus me passer de toi, de tes baisers, de ta voix...  
Demain n'a plus de sens pour moi, si cela signifie « sans toi ». Reviens, je t'en supplie, reviens. Que dois-je faire de plus ? Pourquoi n'entends-tu pas mes supplications ? Pourquoi ne vois-tu pas à quel point je souffre sans toi ? Je pleure. Je pleure parce que je ne sais pas quoi faire. Parce que j'ai mal, atrocement mal. Parce que je ne veux que toi et personne d'autre, parce qu'une vie sans toi ne vaut plus la peine d'être vécue, je ne serais plus jamais heureux, ailleurs qu'au creux de tes bras.

_… Sometimes they come back._

Je regarde par la fenêtre mon ange et mon cœur s'arrête de battre un court instant. Tu es là, tu es revenu... tu ne peux pas savoir la joie qui s'empare de moi en cet instant. Au final, je me dis que tous mes espoirs n'auront pas étés vains. J'ai hâte d'entendre ce que tu as à me dire, même si cela n'a aucun sens, simplement entendre ta voix... Tu es revenu alors que je n'y croyais plus... et tu cours tellement vite en traversant la rue pour me rejoindre que tu ne vois pas cette voiture qui arrive et t'arrache à moi pour toujours... Non... je ne veux pas y croire... je ne peux pas y croire... je descend du plus vite que je peux, le chauffeur qui t'as tué se confond en excuse lorsqu'il me voit arriver en hurlant de douleur, il appelle les secours... Mais c'est trop tard... Tu es mort,ton cœur a cessé de battre et ses excuses minables ne te feront pas revenir. Je m'accroupis à tes côtés et je pleure toutes les larmes de mon corps, hurlant, priant pour que tu reviennes, que tout ceci ne soit qu'un cauchemar depuis le début, oui c'est cela, je n'ai qu'à me réveiller pour que tout redevienne comme avant, que j'ouvre les yeux, découvrant ton corps allongé à mes côtés tes yeux fixés sur mon visage, me regardant dormir. Je veux entendre ton éternel « bien dormi mon ange ? »... Oui me réveiller, fuir ce semblant de réalité où tu n'es plus là, et ne reviendras plus jamais. A côté de toi gît un petit bout de papier froissé qui a du tomber de ta poche... Je l'attrape délicatement et décide de l'ouvrir... Et ce que je lis, griffonné rapidement, me fait juste encore plus de mal... C'est comme si on m'enfonçait un énorme couteau dans le cœur... La douleur que j'éprouvais après ton départ n'est rien comparée à celle là... Désormais, j'aurais beau espérer, plus jamais tu ne reviendras... Et je trouve tes mots bien trop cruels, tellement ils sont beau et me font souffrir plus que jamais en cet instant...

_~ Mon cœur, je me suis enfui ce matin comme un lâche, je l'avoue. Je pensais que nous n'avions plus rien à vivre ensemble, que le malaise qui subsistait entre nous depuis plusieurs semaines déjà marquait la fin de nous, de notre couple. Alors je suis parti, pensant que c'était mieux pour toi, pour moi, pour nous deux.  
J'ai erré longtemps, j'ai réfléchis longuement, à nos actes, à nos vies communes pensant obstinément que mon départ était la meilleur solution pour nous préserver tous les deux.  
Et j'ai eu tort mon ange... j'espère qu'il n'est réellement pas trop tard pour m'en rendre compte, que je puisse réparer les dégâts que j'ai crées dans ton cœur, car j'ai eu beau partir, essayer de chercher le bonheur, ailleurs que dans tes bras, je me suis rendu compte qu'en réalité je ne pouvais pas vivre sans toi, que nos disputes n'étaient que de stupides prétextes, que le véritable bonheur, je l'avais depuis toujours et j'ai été bien égoïste de vouloir aller le chercher ailleurs. Je t'en supplie, pardonne moi. Si tu savais à quel point je m'en veux de t'avoir abandonné comme cela, j'ai été tellement stupide d'agir sans penser aux conséquences de mon acte, sans penser que m'éloigner de toi était au final la pire solution et que cela ne ferait que nous rendre malheureux tous les deux. C'est pour cela que je reviens vers toi, car désormais je suis là et je serais toujours là. Je ne t'abandonnerais plus jamais, je te le promets._

Je t'écris ce mot au cas où tu n'accepterais pas de me parler lorsque que je rentrerais, ce que je comprendrais après le mal que je t'ai fait, mais sache juste une chose... Je t'aime.

Aoi.


End file.
